leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Renekton/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * and excels at harassing maneuvers. in, follow up with another skill and then out to safety. * drains an enormous amount of life when used in the middle of the fray. You can use this to bait opponents into thinking you are weaker than you really are * Cooldown reduction is especially good for , allowing him to both quickly build and use his Fury. ;Playing Against * Pay close attention to Fury gauge as that will signify when he is about to attack. * Keeping from being able to fight and gain Fury by continually harassing him will severely reduce the effectiveness of his abilities. Tricks ;Ability Usage * While some might have played manaless champions before, Renekton's Fury resource (shared with and ) can catch many players who are unfamiliar with Renekton off-guard. While he needs Fury to enhance his abilities, he does not need it to cast them. Try to use this to your advantage. * heals more when an enemy champion is hit; try to use this to your advantage. ** Empowered grants excellent lane sustain thanks to its increased damage and healing cap. Take advantage of this by building Fury, then hitting as many enemy minions as you can in a single swing to greatly increase your health gain. *** Keep in mind that the normal version of grants Fury while the empowered version does not. * resets Renekton's autoattack timer, resulting in a possible fourth attack. ** Keep in mind that Renekton is not able to move while hitting with . ** Note that does not deal additional damage to turrets unlike 's . *** Nevertheless, it can be used to take turrets faster due to it being an autoattack reset. * / has a number of great uses thanks to its mobility. ** When you need to make a quick escape, use into a minion wave or champion. This will trigger , allowing you to use it again and clear distance very quickly. ** When moving through the jungle, you can use / to go through some walls. Ideally, try to through walls where you will hit a monster camp on the other side, allowing you to cast for increased chasing or escaping effectiveness. ** / can be used to harass enemies who have their abilities on cooldown. in, land a few hits, and back out of range in time before the enemy champion has time to react properly. ** Remember that with loaded Fury will activate the bonus, not . ** / in combination with is good for attacking ranged champions, since / gets you close while stuns the target. Once again, make sure you through minions or champions so you can the rest of the way if needed. ** / provides excellent mobility for dodging skill shots in lane. When you see an enemy lining one up through nearby minions out of the way, and then activate to further re-position yourself. * Although they aren't on-next-attack abilities, and / also reset Renekton's autoattack timer. Try to weave all his abilities in between autoattacks to increase your DPS substantially. These autoattacks also generate Fury, so do not neglect them! * increases the range of . Use this to your advantage in team fights. * allows Renekton to easily win duels thanks to its mix of instant health gain, damage, and Fury gain, allowing him to make sudden comebacks. ** If both you and your opponent are low on health and is available try to lure them in and use it to get an easily kill. * Renekton can jungle with and . * Deciding how to use Renekton's Fury bonus on abilities is very important. ** The added heal from can help you sustain better in lane or in the jungle. ** A increased stun from will lock down an enemy longer when pursuing or escaping. ** The armor reduction from / increases physical damage dealt by yourself and the rest of your team. * By activating during a dash from / and selecting a champion as your next basic attack, you can dash into an enemy and stun them immediately. * It is recommended to try to reach 100 Fury so you can use two empowered skills. You may activate empowered version of and to maximize your damage and healing, or activate (after ) to shred enemy armor, then following with other skill or autoattack. ;Runes Usage * ;Item Usage * is a tanky attack damage caster, relying on health and resistances to sustain himself in teamfights and cooldown reduction to maintain his Fury. * grants additional damage for your skills and auto attacks, giving additional sustain, turning your already strong early/mid game in a bigger threat, as it can snowball your enemies. * gives extra Tenacity to protect or attack the enemies in team fights, bonus movement speed for allied champions, and increased size granting additional range for auto attacks and . Combined with , this will make your attacks reach further as well giving enough range to hit every enemy during teamfights. * and later are strong items on , providing additional attack damage and durability against magic damage. scales very well with , due to increased Fury generation combined with and , increasing all damage output significantly. * The combination of and , which triggers on-hit effects, can give the target 3 stacks of the armor reduction debuff almost instantly. Using this at the beginning of a fight can decide its outcome. * If you are having problems sustaining yourself with alone, / synergize well as their effects proc on all three hits of . * can be an acceptable alternative to . The area of effect adds to the others that already has and can be used to cancel the animation of , which tends to undesirably hold in place. * are the standard boots for , as he is required to be in the middle of skirmishes and thus will be often afflicted by crowd control. * are good if laning against physical damage champions, such as or . * grants cooldown reduction, which is a valuable stat on Renekton. However, this item is only recommended if Renekton is snowballing or the team is tanky enough and needs more damage. * is a good defensive item, offering armor, health and a movement speed slow. * is a very useful item on Renekton as it synergizes well with his ultimate, adding even more AoE magic damage. It is also easier for Renekton to get into the middle of the enemy champions due to his / . * gives Renekton some much needed health, and is an excellent choice, as he is pretty squishy without items early and mid-game. ** It also builds into , which has great synergy with Renekton, granting attack damage, cooldown reduction, armor penetration and a stacking armor reduction passive. * is a very good item for Renekton as its movement speed slow allows him to stay in range and constantly use his abilities. * can be a very good item when using , since it boosts all healing effects by 30% and giving some needed cooldown reduction. ;Countering * has an extremely strong laning phase and very high early game damage because of the high base damage his abilities have, especially their -empowered versions. ** On the other hand, despite his strong early game power, is highly vulnerable on being poked down early and his main gap closer, / is relatively short. Ranged champions with good kiting mechanics such as . , , , , , and can crowd control and/or safely create distance between and kite safely. ** Keep in mind that does not use mana as a resource, has a built in heal with empowered , and can build common lifesteal items such as to stay in lane longer. Build accordingly to counter him. * Watch his Fury bar. will usually be passive until he gains Fury, then attack you with , hit you with a Fury-empowered or and back off with dash. Position yourself in the brush and make yourself hard to reach for , forcing him to get out of position. * Never get careless against : he has a powerful combination of a stun, mobility and sustain. * Due to 's AD caster playstyle, he's weakened and disrupted by , but not . Keep this in mind when playing against him. * One of 's biggest weaknesses is powerful burst nukers. Excluding / mobility, he's essentially a melee character that's prone to be bursted down from range and kited with crowd control. * has a naturally high health pool, further complimented by , which leaves him vulnerable to items and abilities that deal percent health damage. * Usually / can be used once, but if it hits an enemy, he gains the ability to use it twice. This will allow to cover over 800 units of distance. If the situation allows it, don't let him hit an enemy with / , which can be difficult as he can use the ability on minions. * At level 6, gains the access to use . It can make turret diving him a very difficult task because he will quickly be able to receive a large bonus of health, which is also essentially a heal that cannot be reduced by . It will also grant him access to a lot of bonus Fury which can net him a powerful heal from or an extra-long stun from . * is an extremely powerful ability, especially in the early to mid-stages of the game. The extra health makes a in this form more durable than most champions. The additional fury and AoE damage can enable to dish out deceptive and overwhelming amounts of damage, essentially being able to kill two champions by himself easily. Approach a level 6 with care. * Be sure to build armor when playing against . He deals high bursts of physical damage. * might choose to build more towards damage or tanking. Pay attention to this: If you force him to build tanky he will greatly fall off late game because of the nature of his kit. If he builds towards damage, prioritize him accordingly in teamfights and be sure to lock him down with crowd control. He has extremely high ability ratios but low survivability outside of health, sustain, and . * While tanky DPS greatly loses power late game, he's very difficult to deal with early to mid-game. You should try to isolate him out of teamfights and always know his location. Category:Champion strategies Category:Renekton de:Renekton/Strategie ru:Renekton/Strategy